


Oh Baby

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Dan and Phil surrogate has gone into labor
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Oh Baby

Dan woke up to his phone ringing. He checked the time. It was barely midnight. Who was calling at this time of night? He looked at it and the name of the woman who was pregnant with his and Phil’s child was there.  
“Hello?” Dan asked quickly. “Is everything ok?” She giggled on the other end.  
“Everything is perfectly ok.” She paused for a moment. “But you might want to get to the hospital. I’ve gone into labor and am getting ready to head that way now. I’ve already called ahead so they know I’m coming.” Today was the day. Dan got up and turned the light on. Phil protested by pulling the covers over his head.  
“Phil get up,” Dan said, speaking fast. His heart raced in his chest. What do they take to the hospital? How long were they going to be there? What did they need to do? He looked around the room in a panic. Phil didn’t move. “Phil, Emily has gone into labor. We’re going to be parents.” At that, Phil bolted up.  
“Are you sure?” Dan put Emily on speaker.  
“Are you sure you’re in labor?” Dan asked.  
“Very sure. My water has broken,” she said. “It’s getting pretty serious. I think-”  
“Are you ok?” Dan asked panicked.  
“Fine,” she replied, “Just a contraction. I’m leaving. Now.” Dan heard her walk out the door and to a car that was already started. Her husband, presumably had started it for her.  
“Ok. I’m going to hang up now,” Dan said as he hung up. He didn’t want to hear everything of their ride to the hospital just as she didn’t need to hear everything on their end. She had been a stranger when the doctors had inseminated her. Now, she felt like a close friend. The birth giver of their child.  
“Ok ok ok,” Phil said, trying to calm down. “We need to go. Now. We can always leave. It’s not like either one of us is going to be doing the heavy lifting today of bringing our baby into the world.”  
“You’re right. We don’t want to miss the birth of our child. That would be bad. But quite the story.” Dan ran down the stairs. “Wait,” he called right back up the stairs where Phil still was. “Are we going to do a birth vlog?”  
“No just go,” Phil said. “There’s no time for any of this crap. Just grab your phone.”  
“Obviously,” Dan said, shaking it. The two of them darted out the door and Dan drove a little more recklessly than Phil would have liked to the hospital, but they got there at the same time that Emily and her husband did. They followed the nurses to the room where their baby would be born at some point that day as they explained the situation. Once they’d settled into the room, the nurses informed the group that it would probably be a while before anything happened so they should just sit tight.  
“Oh, we haven’t called anyone yet,” Dan said. “We should probably do that.” Phil nodded and they both went to work on calling various family members to inform them that Emily had gone into labor and they were at the hospital. They really couldn’t expect that they’d all make it in time to be in the waiting room for the birth, as they all lived a ways away from London, but they could at least be on their way to come meet the baby once they were born.  
“Place your bets now,” Dan said out loud as he tweeted. “Boy or girl. I say girl,” Dan said.  
“Well I think it’s a boy,” Phil said. Dan included that in the tweet announcing that they were in the hospital playing a waiting game of when baby would arrive. Dan couldn’t hold in his shaky excitement.  
He was terribly nervous because after today, for the rest of his life, he would be a father. Responsible for the baby that they’d been long waiting for. Longer than Emily was even pregnant for.  
Hours passed and there was still no sign that Baby would be arriving any time soon. Phil’s parents had shown up, so Dan and Phil had spoken to them in the waiting room for a bit before freaking out that they were going to miss something and heading back to the room. Emily had only made one request as their surrogate, no guests until after the baby was born. Of course, they were going to respect that. Dan checked the poll.  
“Girl seems to be winning,” Dan said. “Seventy percent to thirty percent. I think we’re having a girl.” Phil rolled his eyes.  
“A poll on Twitter doesn’t mean anything.” Dan rolled his eyes.  
“It means everything.” Dan laughed. “You should tweet an ‘oh shit we don’t have a name’ tweet. See what people say.” Phil gave Dan an affectionate glare. Only Phil could give a glare that made Dan realize how in love he was rather than how he thought it was stupid. Which, he clearly did think.  
“But we do have names,” Phil said. “We don’t have to ask them about it. Besides, let’s not get their hopes up.”  
“How about last minute guesses on names then?”  
“Clearly you’re just anxious and need something besides your thoughts to entertain you right now. You go ahead and tweet it.”  
“Maybe I will.”  
Finally, around one, Emily was dilated enough to start pushing. It had been a long day already and Dan and Phil were ready to meet Baby. They couldn’t even imagine how Emily felt. It had been such a long time and that couldn’t have been fun to be dealing with. Dan and Phil stood as close to her as the various medical staff would allow them to be.  
They watched in awe as Baby’s head came out. It was kind of gross but cool at the same time. A human head had just come out of this woman’s body. But it was also bloody and it was becoming clear that Emily would need a lot of stitches to heal from this whole thing. They owed her more than the money that they would be giving her for this.  
“And it’s a girl!” the doctor said as soon as she was fully out. He cleaned out her mouth and she instantly started crying. Dan and Phil had never heard a more beautiful sound. “Which one of you wants to cut the cord?” Phil backed up because he was squeamish and didn’t want to puke all over their new baby, so Dan decided to do it.  
“It’s not going to hurt her is it?” The doctor shook his head. Dan nodded. The doctor showed Dan where to cut and Dan did it. The doctor offered the baby to Emily, but she informed him that she wasn’t her mom. He handed the baby to Dan and he felt the tears start to fill his eyes.  
She was perfect. Absolutely perfect. He had never seen someone so perfect in his entire life. He walked over to Phil and placed her in his arms. A few minutes later, a nurse took her away to be cleaned up and weighed. Dan and Phil were sent off to get the blood off the coverings of their clothes. Once they did that, they walked right back out to the waiting room where they had a whole lot of family and friends waiting for them. Dan smiled wider than he ever had before in his entire life.  
“She’s here,” he informed them. The two of them were bombarded with hugs and kisses and congratulations from everyone. Quickly followed, of course, by questions of when they would be able to see her. The two of them headed back to the room where Emily was. The nurses had brought back the baby and Emily was now holding her.  
“Thank you so much for her,” Dan said, looking over at the baby. “She’s absolutely perfect.” Emily smiled. She handed Baby to Phil. He sat down with her and Dan got out his phone and took a million pictures. Phil didn’t want to let her go, but he handed her over to Dan and more pictures were taken.  
Slowly, family came in and met their daughter for the first time. Tears were shed. Dan and Phil hated having to give up so much time of holding their daughter to their family and friends, but they knew, deep down, that they would always have more time holding her than their family ever would.  
“I think it’s time we announce her to the world,” Dan said once everything had calmed down and it seemed everyone else had gone home. Phil nodded.  
“I think so too.” Dan pulled out his phone and together they picked their favorite pictures of the day. Some of just her, some of the three of them, and, of course, they included some pictures of the grandparents.  
“I’ll tweet while you get Instagram ready, then while you tweet I’ll do my Instagram.” Phil nodded.  
We would like to formally announce that on August 14, 2025 our daughter Scarlett Caroline Howlter was born. We did it. We’re parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
